In general, cosmetic compositions consisting of a care product and/or of makeup for the skin, and more particularly for the face, are applied by depositing one or more dabs of composition on one or more localized zones of the face, the deposit(s) then being spread using a finger or a sponge so as to cover the entire surface of the face.
This conventional application method does not make it possible to guarantee the composition is of sufficiently uniform thickness over all of the zones of the face. Generally, the zones on which the composition was initially dabbed, benefit from composition that is thicker. In contrast, the zones of the face furthest from those zones are coated in composition more thinly. This lack of uniformity is generally visible in the makeup effect, and is not appreciated by the user when a natural look is desired.
It has also been proposed to apply liquid foundations using applicators comprising a block of foam that, during application, may be secured to a reservoir containing the composition, or in variants, may be separate therefrom.
Patents FR 985 064 and FR 1 524 192, and applications FR 2 882 505 and US 2006/027072 disclose packaging and applicator devices each comprising an applicator roller that is secured to a reservoir containing the composition for application.
Patent 1 281 338 describes an applicator with an applicator roller that is constituted by the composition itself.
Application FR 2 903 584 discloses an eyeliner applicator including an applicator wheel that makes it possible to draw a relatively fine line on the skin. The wheel may be loaded with composition on bringing it into contact with the composition prior to application.